


The Start of A New Life

by Karkiitiie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, M/M, Singing, and i felt the song fits their relationship, it's one of my fave movies, why am i such a sap?, yes that is a song from the book of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkiitiie/pseuds/Karkiitiie
Summary: Day 2 for McHanzo week and it's some hella domestic fluff! It's all about what McCree and Hanzo's first day in their new apartment is like as they start their new life as husbands! (Also sorry this is kind of late, had a busy day!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi, I DO NOT claim the lyrics/song used in this fic as my own. Just felt like I needed to put this here just in case. Also yeah, I chose the song because I head canon McCree as Mexican (maybe half Mexican, idk) and that he can speak Spanish, play the guitar, etc. Yeah, this fic is SUPER self-indulgent.

Small rays of sunlight poked through the window blinds, stretching to the bed where Hanzo lay peacefully. I wasn’t until the light shifted to rest over his face that the archer was disturbed. He groaned as he sat up in bed, trying to rub away the crust from his eyes. He glanced over to the other side of the bed, shocked to find it lacked a cowboy. Hanzo dragged himself out of bed and out into the hallway so he could find where his lover had gone.

He became aware of a delicious smell as he went further down the hall. Upon reaching the end, he noticed McCree standing in the kitchen. Two stacks of pancakes sat on the counter beside the stove, uncooked bacon and eggs sat on the other side waiting to be made. Hanzo sneakily made his way over to the other and wrapped his arms around him. McCree was startled at the sudden contact, but gently placed a free hand over one of Hanzo’s.

“Morning darlin’,” he said, unable to resist smiling. “How’s my sleepyhead feeling?”

“You were not in bed when I awoke, I thought something had happened,” Hanzo replied, holding the cowboy closer. “What made you wake up so early?”

“Heh, sorry for worrying ya, I couldn’t really sleep. So, I thought I’d start breakfast. Hope you’re in the mood for pancakes, regular and chocolate chip.”

“Was it a nightmare that woke you?”

“Nah, I’m just too excited.”

“For what?” Hanzo asked.

“To spend the rest of my life with you,” McCree smiled, turning to face him and pulled him into a kiss.

They both smiled into the kiss, Hanzo’s arms moving up around McCree’s neck, McCree’s arms around his waist. It was almost too good to believe they were both happy and safe after all they’d been through. Even their wedding was now more realistic than it had first been. How had they gone from being alone and broken, to finding love and feeling safe? Simple, they just needed each other.

It wasn’t until they smelled something beginning to burn that they pulled away from each other. McCree quickly turned around in time to save the pancake from burning, placing it on a stack and turned the flame off. He turned back to Hanzo, shrugged, and gave him an embarrassed smile. Hanzo laughed, shaking his head. He shuffled over to the cabinets and grabbed another pan to start making the bacon and eggs. McCree moved over, wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist again, nuzzled his face into the curve of his neck, and watched as he cooked.

\---

When they finished eating and cleaned the dishes, Hanzo made his way to the living room to read. He needed something to do while McCree practiced on his guitar in the spare room of their apartment. The faint strumming, the warmth from the sunlight of the window seat, and the lingering smell of breakfast soothed the archer. However, his mind began to race with many thoughts again. He couldn’t focus on his reading and decided to gaze out at the city instead. It felt strange being able to view the world through the window of home rather than an aircraft. Strange being able to focus on details rather than watch the world go by in a blur. Strange to feel so calm and clean rather than panicked and covered in blood and bruises.

How long had it been since he was last able to let his guard down like this? Had there even been such a time? Probably not, with having been the eldest sibling to a criminal empire and eventually having gone on to work with an organization trying to save the world. It all seemed so distant and almost like a horrible dream he thought he’d never be awoken from. But now, he lives in an apartment with the love of his life. He’s forgiven himself for what he did to his brother and they’re close once again, as if their fight so many years ago had never occurred. He can sleep in peace and dream again. He can have hopes of being a father. It was all so surreal.

Hanzo was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard McCree step into the living room. Hanzo watched as he pulled up a chair to sit across from him by the window. He adjusted himself so his guitar say comfortably in his lap. McCree cleared his throat and before Hanzo could ask what he was doing the cowboy began to play.

_“Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar,_

_Te amo ademas como nunca nadie jamas lo hará._

_En esta canción, va mi corazón_

_Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar._

_Te miro y más...”_

McCree continued to sing as Hanzo watched in amazement. He couldn’t believe the cowboy was playing him their wedding song. He knew McCree knew how to play it, but hearing it with McCree’s own baritone voice, was absolutely beautiful. He could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to pull his eyes away from his love for even a second.

_“…Amor mas que amor es el mío y lo siento_

_Amor mas que amor es el tuyo y presiento_

_Amor mas que amor es el nuestro_

_si tu me... lo das.”_

McCree finished the song and looked up to see Hanzo covering his mouth in awe, tears gently falling down his cheeks.

“Holy- sweetheart are you okay??” McCree worried, putting down his guitar and using his hands to wipe away Hanzo’s tears.

Hanzo couldn’t even respond. He grabbed the cowboy by his collar and yanked him into a kiss. McCree relaxed, cupping Hanzo’s face in his hands. They kissed for what seemed like hours, only parting to hoarsely whisper _I love you_ and sweet nothings in each other’s ears. After one final kiss, they pulled away from each other, breaths labored, and grinned.

“So… I’m gonna take a guess ya liked my performance?” McCree sighed, pulling Hanzo close.

“I _loved_ it, Jesse. I was not expecting you to serenade me,” he replied, running his hands through McCree’s hair.

“I wanted to do something special for ya to celebrate us living together. Didn’t know what to do at first, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever understand how I became so lucky to be yours.”

“Please, you won me over the minute I met ya. If anything, I don’t understand how _I_ got so lucky. I am kind of a fool,” McCree chuckled.

“Maybe, but you’re _my_ fool,” Hanzo beamed. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to listen to the song [here's the link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7Ng4vxAWQE)! If you need a translation, google the song lyrics and I believe the first link has them in Spanish and English. :)


End file.
